Raising Hell
by Aifos Margni
Summary: Jasper goes to see Bella after Edward leaves her and sees her catatonic. He asks Peter for help with her. Rated T to be safe
1. Chapter 1

Jasper's Point of View

There she stood looking so fragile that a feather could break her. Her break up with Edward had broken her so badly that she was unaware of what was happening. She was nothing but a shell of the radiant girl that she used to be, of the girl whose strength that I admired. She lost so much weight that the small previously clingy t-shirt hung on her shoulder as if it were 3 sizes too big.

_ I did that to her, I was the one that made the light from her eyes disappear. It was my loss of control that made her love leave. If only she knew who truly loved her, who really wanted her._

I thought about how I should've left Alice years ago. Our marriage was a hollow shell and not a true mate pull. I knew that I felt that pull to Bella, but I didn't act on it. I ignored it as just her blood calling out to me. It was a curious thin' the smell of her blood, it never made me thirsty. It called out to me to take her and keep her at my side. I wanted her at my side.

Why, if I had listened to the mates' pull I wouldn't be here in this tree watchin' her kill herself? I need to help her, and I know the perfect bastard to help me. Peter, I haven't seen him since Charlotte left him. That stupid bitch, she cheated on him with anythin' that would fuck her.

Peter could have a lot of fun with this. He used to like gettin' into some kind of trouble before that bitch went totally ripped out his heart. Besides, I know that he'll love Bella. She will also love him, I just know it. When Belle would hang out with Emmett, she loved pullin' pranks on everyone. She is gonna raise hell wit Peter.

Peter's Point of View

How could she do this to me? What did I do that made her such a horrible thing to me? Why didn't she love me as I her? It's time to move on, it's time to find a real mate. I need to find someone to truly share my life wit'.

Charlotte was horrible to me and now I need to find someone who will have eyes for me and only me. A nice shy southern belle. A girl that'll take care of me and be honest with me. Still, I am going to need to some help getting back into the dating pool or game or whatever it is. How in the hell am I going to date again?

Both Points Of View

_ I need to call him._

__Author's Note

That was chapter one well this is my first fanfiction and I want to know what u guys want me to make of it or fix anything.


	2. Chapter 2: Preparations

Jasper's Point of View

There's just so much to do! I'm looking at the house right now and everything's dusty. I'm not going to be here that long, just here to collect my stuff. I had to come get my stuff back after leaving Alice. Since we're around for forever, we just leave our stuff in the houses that we got them in. The only thing that I took from this house was pictures that I had gotten over the years.

Photographs are the only things that you can replicate. Edward never cared for them, he's a moron. To further prove that point, he never took any photographs of _Bella_, the supposed love of his life. The boy doesn't know what love is. Now he's up in Denali, "crying" on Tanya's shoulder. All the while. . .

I have to get back to helping Bella, she's so hurt. I've been trying to help her with my gift, but it seems to have grown. Like a broken bone, it heals back thicker and denser in order to protect itself from anymore breaks. I need to get Peter quick.

As I'm walking out of the house with all my stuff, I dial Peter. He should pick up, his crazy all-knowing crap should tell him that I'll be calling. Hell, he'll probably answer my question before I even ask. He's done that before and it's damn annoying. He'll even answer questions that I don't even know.

"Jasper, get out of your head and talk to me," is the first thing out of Peter's mouth when he picks up.

"Nice to talk to you too. I'm doing well. I finally listened to you and manned up. Alice is gone and I need your help with something," I replied, knowing that he might say no. He has been in a funk since Charlotte left him.

"That's fine. I need your help as well. You go first."

I was shocked; I haven't heard him so ready to help since Charlotte died, "I'm curious, why you are accepting so easily?"

He sighed on the other side, "I've decided that I need to move on _and_ that I need your help for the dating pool."

"That'll be fine with me. I'll help you once my . . . situation is taken care of."

"I'm fine with that what will I be doing?" He agreed, happy with the trade.

"I need you to pose as my half-brother who finally tracked me down through the courts. From there the reason that you moved from Texas to Forks was because you got a job in Seattle and that since I've been in Forks before wanted me somewhere familiar. You'll have the name Whitlock because you're from our father's first marriage, you can take liberties with anything I've overlooked. Any questions?" I replied, as soon as the words left my mouth I knew that he had one.

"Yes, can I drink human blood?"

Peter's Point of View

When Jasper paused, I knew the answer. He never hid much from me and he has told me about the Quileute wolves and the treaty between them and the Cullens. I was now hoping that whatever his problem was that it could be taken care of quickly. I hated drinking from animals, but wasn't above it when the thirst became too much. It was a necessity thing; I have never willingly hurt an innocent. It was wrong and gross.

"No, you can't. But you can if it's blood bags. They won't use it to kill you saying that it's against the treaty. They will look at you more closely for if you go out of line. Anyway, when are you going to come up? I have to tell the pack, if not they'll kill you," He said, explaining why he needed the information.

"Probably in a week or two, I need to get my things and papers in order. Are you going to come up with adoption papers or should I?" I had to get those before I went down there and a place to live too.

"I'll take care of that and a place to stay since I'm the one that's imposing on you," he replied, answering my next question before going on, "I need to go and contact the alpha and tell him when you'll be here so that he nor his men kill you," he replied jokingly, knowing that I'd kill my own kin before I let some baby kill me.

"Okay, see you brother," I said before hanging up.

My weird gift thing has been annoying me for a while now telling me that there's something important up in the northwest. Maybe I'll come across my mate. When I thought that it tingled telling me that it's a large possibility. I hope I do, I don't like being on my own. I also hope that Jasper isn't on his own too much longer because he's my brother and I want him to be happy.

Author's Note

I'm having a lot of trouble with this so bear with me. Really sorry. I won't post another chapter until January. Thank you!


	3. Chapter 3: Getting Closer

Jasper's Point of View

I've found Peter and myself a place to live. The house is secluded and some of the walls aren't finished so that means that I can soundproof them. It was pure luck and I'm taking it as a good omen. I may need all the luck I can get with Bella. Also I really want to get the walls soundproofed. That brother of mine is. . . _affectionate_ with the women that he's involved with. I would rather not have to hear, that's almost as bad as feeling it.

Bella's been no better and it's painful. She acts like a zombie, she doesn't do anything outside of what's expected. Eat, sleep, school, homework, and repeat. Nothing outside of that schedule. It hurts me and I can't wait until I get to talk to her, I need to talk to her. She needs something to evoke some kind of reaction from her. Maybe a shock would snap her out of it. . .

I can't wait for Peter to get here then I can finally talk to her, at least in school. I know that she'll be exactly the same and she'll forgive me immediately. I know it. I'm already planning out our first date and thinking that I'll cook for her. My mother always said that a woman likes a man that can take care of her no matter what without relying on anyone else. My father let her teach me how to cook so that when I was older and my wife was sick that I could take care of her.

* * *

><p>Peter's Point of View<p>

Son of a mother lover! Where is my favorite hat? I would hate to leave it behind, I've had that hat since I was humanly 16, and I ain't replacing it. That thing has been with me most of my life/existence/being whatever you like to call it. It's a part of me. Anyway, moving on has been surprisingly easy.

Charlotte was never very. . . affectionate or caring after we escaped from Maria. It seemed that she only used me to get out. Once I figured that out it was easy for me to move on. She was a horrible bitch and I deserved better. While I was packing I looked over old pictures and I noticed something. She never looked at me the way that I looked at her. She looked that way towards others, EVEN JASPER! It was bad, it seems that she's been cheating on me for ages.

I'm looking forward to seeing Jasper, I can't wait to raise hell with him. It'll have to be after whatever's going on with him. I wonder if it has to do with a woman. It'll be good for him to finally have a girlfriend. Someone who will really help him, maybe a shy spitfire to match the one I'm looking for. That way the 4 of us can raise hell together.

* * *

><p>Author's Note<p>

THIS WILL NOT BE A POLY!

I'm young and cannot even imagine what that would even be like. In my life, that would seem waaaaaaaaayyyyyyyyyyy too complicated for me. Well, there's a whole lot of nothing happening in this chapter and I need people to vote on my profile on who Bella should be with.


	4. Chapter 4: Crossing Paths

Jasper's Point of View

I've already given my paper work to the school to enroll. I've got nothing to do and it's been killing me. Bella hasn't been doing anything and it kills me when she goes to La Push.

I don't know what she's doing, but when she comes back she looks better. I want to know what she's doing, it's killing me. I've had a lot of time on my hands and I need to make the call to Sam.

"Hello, is this the alpha?" I ask when someone picks up the phone. I hear breathing on the other side and then they reply.

"I'm sorry; I don't know who you're referring to. Do you mean Sam?"

I suck in a breath it's my angel's voice on the other side. I'm so shock that I forget to reply.

"Hello, are you still there?" Bella says, and it's music to my ears to hear her voice.

"Yes, I'm sorry. I am looking for Sam," I reply, she calls his name and I hear the phone being passed.

"Hello, this is Sam. What can I do for you?" Sam says into the phone.

"This is Jasper Whi-"

"What the Hell Are You Doing Calling?" Sam yells, "You have no right after what you and your family did to her! DID YOU KNOW THAT HE LEFT HER IN THE WOODS? DID YOU? SHE HAS BEEN A SHELL OF HERSELF AND WENT MISSING! I FOUND HER CURLED UP ON THE GROUND AND YOU WON'T HURT HER AGAIN!"

He took a breath and that was my cue to speak, "I don't want to hurt her. I hate my brother for what he did and I want to make it right. I-I love her and I want to be with her," I said sincerely, "I'm actually pretty sure that she's my mate. Anyway, I'm back in Forks and Re-enrolled in the high school. I have my brother, Peter, coming. I called to give you a heads up."

He laughed when I was finished, "Actually, she's one of my wolves's mate. Paul imprinted on her and is actually transferring to Forks High to be closer to her."

I was shocked and hung up after that.

Peter's Point of View

I finished packing early and started towards Forks. Since I didn't need to sleep, I could make it there in 3 days. My gift was telling me that something was up and if I wanted a chance that I had to get to Forks quick. A chance at what I don't know.

Nothing was going on, but my gift was telling me to make a phone call. I don't know why, it just told me to make it. I drove to the side of the road and pulled out my phone. My gift told me what numbers to press and what order so I called.

"Hello, Bella Swan, what can I do for you?" An angel's voice came out of the other side and hearing it made me want to purr.

Wait, purr? What the hell?

"Hi, I don't know why, but I had a feeling that I had to call this number. My name's Peter, darlin'," I replied, spellbound.

She laughed, "Well, it's a pleasure to meet you. Where are you from?"

"Texas, but I am recently moving to Forks, Washington. I've recently gotten transferred to Seattle."

"Why move to Forks? Isn't it more convenient to move to Seattle?" Her voice is something that I could drown in, "I live in Forks and it's quite a long drive from Seattle."

"My younger brother is more familiar with Forks, I thought that the familiar environment would make it easier for us to bond," I replied, "Were you born there?"

"Yes, but my mother moved me to Phoenix not long after I was born. I only came for summers until I moved up here a little more permanently last year," her voice changed. Became sadder.

"You don't like it there?" I asked, grasping at straws to keep her talking.

"It's fine. I've got friends, but I miss the sun. I also miss my mother," she replied.

"Why did she send you there?"

She told me the whole story and then hung up saying that she had to make dinner for her father. By the end of the conversation I fell in love with her. She must be the reason that I've been getting those feelings and why I had to rush now. I need motivation to get to her faster.


	5. Chapter 5: Beginning of Something New

Paul's Point of View

Well, I don't know what's going on with my wolf. But it's going nuts over the Swan girl. It's like an imprint and that's what everyone's calling it, but not at the same time. I feel like it's a connection to my imprint that's leading me to her. Still I need to figure out how to talk to her. Not to mention, I've almost tried to kill Jacob one too many times. The idiot seems to be way to close to her all the fucking time. That shit needs to end.

We're all in Sam's house and I try to talk to her. She's helping with the food.

"Hey, Bella," She jumps because she didn't hear me come in. She looks much better now than the last time I saw her. She's coming back to life and really filling out. Just when she's about to reply the phone rings. This is fucking bull shit. I've been trying to talk to her for a week but I always get blocked by something-Mostly Jacob. Now it's got to be a sign. Still can't undo my transfer now.

She answers it and I do not like the voice that answers. It's one of those fucking leeches, the ones that hurt her. I get so angry that I bolt outside. I just couldn't handle it. I will go and protect her from them.

Bella's Point of View

Well, today was a weird day. Between the weird phone call at Sam's house and Then the call from Peter. It was all really weird. I don't know what's happening, but I feel like something big is coming. It's going to be huge. I don't know what, but it will.

The last few weeks have been good. I don't have my nightmares to often anymore. The only thing that confuses me now is the new dreams. I should say dream, but it's reoccurring so I don't know. Anyway, it's me in this amazing wedding dress which is impossible in of itself. I just can't trust something that promises forever anymore. It's terrifying. Anyway, I hear the music playing and just when I look to see who the groom is I wake up.

I make dinner for Charlie and me to eat together. We've grown much closer since him, and I love it. My dad is awesome.

"So anything good happen today?" Charlie asked as he sat down.

I wasn't sure if I should tell him about the weird phone calls so I just said, "I went to the rez again."

"Really? How's Jacob?" He got this look in his eye and I understood what he meant.

"He's fine and we're only friends."

My dad is way too involved in my love life. Seriously. Who wants to be set up on a date by their dad? It's gross just too even think about, let alone imagine. After dinner, I cleaned up and went to bed.


End file.
